


Izzy Gettin You Ready For A Magnus Party

by TheMadHale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Both Male and Female reader drabbles





	Izzy Gettin You Ready For A Magnus Party

_**Female**_  
“Iz is this really necessary” you say walking towards the mirror in her room “This barely covers my bottom and oh the angel my boobs could fall out of this” you try pulling the dress down a bit more.  
“Stop pulling that down” She slaps your hand away “You look beautiful anyone would be mad not to think you are. Now sit down at the vanity”  
After what felt like hours Isabelle was done with your hair and make-up.  
“Put these on” She walks over to you with a pair of black heels.  
“Iz I can’t even walk in normal shoes without tripping over and you’re expecting me to walk around all night in them” You look at her shocked.  
“You’ll be fine in them you can always remove them during the party now let’s go show the others how we look”  
You walk out into the main area and all eyes were on you and a few jaws were dropped.  
 _ **Male**_  
You just watched as Isabelle went through your closest knowing that if you fight with her about fashion she will make a big fuss and leave the room. You just sat with your arms crossed. When she gave you the clothes she found you put them on.  
“I didn’t even know I owned a shirt like this” You said looking at the unfamiliar top “But hey I look good” You grabbed your phone and wallet putting them in your pockets before taking Isabelle’s hand and walking out of the room.


End file.
